


Dumb

by HoneyBlue



Series: Younglo(ve) dump [7]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Its a valentine's day drabble, LMAO, M/M, i thinkkk, idek, it becomes slightly domestic in the end, its pretty meh, slight crack, unedited soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBlue/pseuds/HoneyBlue
Summary: Welp, Youngjae fucked up





	Dumb

Ok so Youngjae probably didn't think this through. The restaurant he called was fully booked out. Why was he so dumb to not have called earlier. It was Valentine's day! Restaurants like this would be fully booked.  

What was he going to do now, Junhong was coming back from work soon and he couldn't make a reservation in time. He rushed to get his work done the past few weeks to prepare for today but  in the midst of all the work, he forgot to call. He could have called weeks ago. At last, he forgot. 

It was somewhat their first Valentine's together which makes it even worse. Youngjae was planning on taking the younger out for a nice meal, along with the bouquet of roses-the one with the teddy bear-he got from the florist just 30 minutes ago. What was he going to do now? 

Youngjae was slightly panicking, Junhong said he would reach home by 5 and it's already 4.30. What excuse was he going to make...the younger would probably be disappointed. He continued calling other restaurants, those he knew he could afford. However, it just so happened that there were suddenly so many couples and every restaurant was fully reserved. He was already dressed up nicely.  

Youngjae thought of cooking but he can't cook for god's sake. He once set an egg on fire, he didn't know how- it was just sitting in the pan and suddenly a fire erupted and that was when Junhong realised he had to learn to cook for the both of them.  

So, the younger was the one that cooked for their meals and he does it well and efficient, one of the many attributes Youngjae loves. He can't possibly ask Junhong to cook for them, what type of date would that be.  

Amidst all his thoughts about Junhong, the front door unlocked. Youngjae sighed, resigning to his fate. He grabbed the bouquet off the table and proceeded to the front door. 

 

"Hyung!" Youngjae was quickly buried in long limbs. Junhong clung onto him like a koala, nearly squishing the bouquet in between. 

"Work was horrible...the manager was so pissy today for some reason and we kept getting scolded." Junhong pouted. 

 

Youngjae felt even worse now, Junhong was feeling bad already and now this.  

 

"Junnie ah, it's alright. You survived it, haha" Youngjae soothed, trying to not be too awkward considering the circumstances.  

"Hyung?" Junhong released the other, looking at the bouquet between them before a look of confusion crossed his features. He tilted his head to the side cutely before his eyes widened dramatically.  

"Oh! It's Valentine's day?! Ahh hyung, I'm sorry..i forgot about it. Valentine's day normally isn't that big of a deal to me. I'm sorry...i- 

"It's alright...i was meaning to tell you i forgot to get a reservation for our dinner date. Looks like i ain't the only forgetful one." Youngjae heaved a sigh of relief. He brought up the bouquet, smiling up at the younger, 

"For you."  

"Hyung, you didn't have to..." A soft pink rose on Junhong's face as he took the bouquet, leaning down to place a peck on Youngjae's cheek.  

"How shall we spend our Valentine's then?" Youngjae asked, holding on to the younger's hand.  

"Hmm, lemme cook first. It will still be a date, just at home." Junhong suggested. 

"Okay then." 

 

Youngjae watched as Junhong moved around the kitchen, throwing in vegetables and pieces of meat into the stew that was boiling away. The younger moved with grace in the kitchen, it was as if he was watching Junhong dance. He was just sat there, admiring the other's beauty. 

 

"Why was Valentine's never a big deal?" Youngjae remembered what the other said, curiosity coming at him.  

"Mm, i just never understood it. Why must we have a specific date to do something nice with your loved ones when we can do it every other day." Junhong answered as he cut up the spring onions. 

"That's..kinda true..." Youngjae pondered over the younger's words, slowly zoning out. 

The aroma was brought right in front of him, successfully waking him up from his thoughts. Junhong set the bowl of stew in the middle of the table.  

"Happy Valentine's day, hyung." Junhong beamed at the other 

"Happy Valentine's day to you too, Junhong" Youngjae replied, smiling at the younger. 

 

Even though Youngjae sort of fucked up, the outcome wasn't so bad either. They were nestled beneath the covers, cuddled close, sharing their warmth in the chilly night. He was content when Junhong was and they could always go on a date, perhaps tomorrow or any other day.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day! Hope you like it, thanks for reading!


End file.
